Youkoso Hell-house e
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: Kebersihan harus selalu diutamakan. Tak peduli kau seorang gadis yang tinggal terpisah dari orang tua, Mahasiswa sibuk banyak acara, ataupun gamer jomblo tanpa belahan jiwa. #VocaIdMedicJam2017,


_"Halo? Ritsu?" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari ujung sambungan telepon._

 _Ah Teto, aku sudah hampir sampai di rumahmu," ujar Ritsu._

 _Benarkah? ok tunggu, aku hampir siap,_ *Pletak! _aww, disini ternyata, *Brukkk, Aaaa!!!" pekik Teto_

 _"Teto?" tanya Ritsu khawatir._

 _"Ah, Bukan apa-apa, baiklah kutunggu dirumahku."_

 _"Uhm, baiklah, sampai nanti."_

Sambungan diputus.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Ritsu. Mengendikkan bahu, sosok feminim itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kediaman sahabatnya.

.

.

"Youkoso, Hell-house e"

A Vocaloid fanfiction by Wheelchair Kei

Ditulis untuk meramaikan #VocaIdMedicJam2017 oleh **Mizumori Fumaira**

Happy Reading

.

.

"Huft, disini kah?" Ritsu menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Meskipun sudah berteman dengan Teto selama satu setengah tahun lebih, Ritsu belum pernah sekalipun berkunjung ke tempat Teto. Kebetulan saja Ritsu mendapat sepasang tiket masuk ke sebuah taman bermain, dan kebetulan saja tempatnya dekat dengan apartemen Teto, mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat dari tempat Teto.

Memeriksa kembali nama yang ada di depan apartemen tersebut.

'Kasane'

Yup, ini tempat tinggal Teto. Mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Teto, ini aku, Ritsu. Kau didalam?" Sebuah teriakan membalas Ritsu.

"Ritsu? Sebentar *Sraakk aku segera datang *Bugh,"suara gedebug mengiringi setiap langkah yang diduga berasal dari kaki Teto.

 _Serius, apa yang dia lakukan?_

Sesaat kemudian pintu dibuka sedikit, menapakkan kepala Teto dan sebagian badannya. Rambut merah ala twindrill nya memantul ketika dia mencondongkan badannya.

"Maaf Ritsu, kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? aku hampir siap," Ujar Teto mempertahankan posisinya diantara pintu tanpa membukanya lebih lebar.

"Uhm, tentu saja," Ritsu mencoba melihat kedalam, "Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Errr... sepertinya kau benar-benar siap menjaring beberapa pria Ritsu. Kau yakin keluar seperti itu?" Komentar Teto melihat penampilan Ritsu yang akan membuat pria manapun menelan ludah ketika melihatnya.

"Ehehe," mata Ritsu tak fokus mencoba mencari asal bau yang sedari tadi mengganggu hidungnya, "Teto, aku rasa aku harus masuk kedalam."

"Kau bisa menunggu disini, aku hanya sebentar," Jawab Teto gelagapan.

"Maaf menyela," sudah tak sabar dengan sikap Teto, Ritsu langsung memaksa membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"T-tunggu kau tak bisa masuk kerumah orang sepe..." terlambat. Ritsu punya tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari Teto, adu dorong pintu seperti itu hanya permainan baginya, "Aku... bisa jelaskan."

"Serius. Apa yang sudah terjadi disini?!" Kalimat yang Ritsu tahan sedari tadi akhirnya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.!

Kata takjub bahkan tak cukup untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Ritsu saat melihat ruangan apartemen Teto. Kamar Teto terlihat seperti berada di dimensi lain dan baru saja terkena badai kosmik yang misterius.

Baiklah, Teto memang tinggal sendiri, tapi dia tetaplah seorang gadis. Dan tinggal di tempat yang tak jauh beda dengan reruntuhan kuno seperti ini?

"Teto, kau yakin tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" Ujar Ritsu masih dalam syoknya.

"U.. hummm," Teto mengangguk dengan senyuman yang meragukan terpasang diwajahnya.

Ritsu kembali menggelangkan kepalanya. Baiklah Teto tinggal sendiri dan tak punya kekasih, mungkin karena itu dia malas untuk bersih-bersih terlihat beberapa bajunya tersampir di sembarang tempat. Dia seorang mahasiswi yang -terlihat- super sibuk, itu menjelaskan banyak sobekan kertas dan kaleng-kaleng bekas kopi yang tercecer di setiap tempat. Sepertinya dia juga memainkan game karena ada beberapa kardus konsol game di sudut ruangan. Dan juga... APAKAH ITU CELANA DALAM??!!

Ok ini keterlaluan, tak bisa dibiarkan lagi

"Teto, kita benar-benar harus membereskan kand... tempat ini!" Ujar Ritsu tanpa toleransi.

"Eehh? Bukankah kita akan ke taman bermain hari ini?" Teto mulai merajuk, "Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini besok."

"Tidak Teto, kau hidup di tempat yang benar-benar jauh dari kata sehat, kita tak bisa menunda lagi," tanpa dipersilahkan, kaki jenjang Ritsu melangkah lebih dalam ke ruangan Teto.

"Bagaimana dengan tiket gratisnya? sayang kalau tak digunakan bukan?" Ritsu berbalik memperlihatkan tiket masuk taman bermainnya.

Sreekkk

"Ah maaf, kurasa aku tak sengaja merusaknya," ucapnya menyeringai, yah lagipula tiket itu tidak benar-benar gratis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau... tiket gratisnya..." mata Teto berkaca-kaca melihat hari bahagianya dihancurkan di depan matanya.

"Jadi dimana kamar mandinya? kurasa aku beruntung karena instingku berkata untuk membawa baju ganti hari ini,"

"Dasar iblis!!" pekik Teto yang hanya dibalas tawa jahil si gadis berambut merah menyala itu.

Baiklah, setelah beberapa saat yang melankolis,akhirnya Teto berhenti menangisi tiket gratisnya bersamaan dengan Ritsu yang telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

Dengan rambutnya yang ia ikat ala Ponytail, sebuah celana training biru dengan garis merah, dan T-shirt yang menutupi dada bidangnya. Ritsu telah selesai bertransformasi ke wujud casualnya.

Tunggu dulu...

 _KEMANA PERGINYA GADIS MANIS PENJEBAK PARA PRIA TADI?!_

Oh benar, Ritsu adalah seorang 'penjebak', seorang crossdresser, apa dia belum bilang?

"Kau tau? seharusnya kau lebih sering berpenampilan seperti itu," komentar Teto dingin.

"Hahaha, yah... kurasa aku harus mulai membiasakannya," bahkan suaranya sudah cukup untuk melelehkan salju di gunung everest, "Sudahlah,kita mulai membersihkan tempat ini!"

"Iya iya," sahut Teto malas.

"Seriuslah sedikit, lagipula ini untuk kebaikanmu bukan."

"Baik," mungkin nada malas itu memang sudah tak bisa diganti lagi. sudahlah.

Ritsu mulai dengan mengumpulkan dan memilah sampah berdasarkan kelompoknya, sedangkan Teto mengamankan semua pakaian yang berceceran.

"Kau tau Teto? kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan soal tempat tinggalmu," Ritsu kembali mencoba menjejalkan kebajikan pada Teto.

"Tidak masalah kan? lagipula tidak ada yang bertamu kesini," kilah Teto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Teto bungkam, "Hhhh, setidaknya pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri. tempat yang kotor seperti ini benar-benar jauh dari kata sehat kau tau." ulang Ritsu.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Dan kau tidak menggubrisnya. lihat, banyak nyamuk dan kecoa yang berkeliaran disini. paling sedikit mungkin kau hanya akan sakit perut, tapi pada tingkat ini penyakit yang lebih serius bisa saja mengintai," Ritsu enoleh ke arah Teto, sepertinya mulai memikirkan kata-katanya, "misalnya saja Disentri, Tifus abdominalis, TB, malaria bahkan demam berdarah."

"Aku tidak tau kau kuliah jurusan kedokteran Ritsu," Teto mulai membantu Ritsu mengelompokkan sampah.

"Hahaha, aku juga baru tau," ya, Ritsu mungkin memang bukan mahasiswa kedokteran, tapi dia tau pasti apa yang menunggumu jika kau tidak mencuci tanganmu dengan bersih.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan kantong sampah lagi?"

"Tentu... Ah, bukan seperti itu Teto. Kau tidak bisa mencampurkan semua sampah dalam satu kantong!" tegur Ritsu melihat Teto yang dengan wajah tanpa doaa mencampurkan semua barang yang ditemukannya dalam satu kantong plastik.

"Kenapa tidak?" ya ampun, kenapa anak ini bisa lulus ujian masuk universitas dulu?

Ah tunggu, hal itu tidak ada hubungannya.

"Tentu saja agar mudah memprosesnya nanti. pisahkan sampah organik dari sampah anorganik, juga sampah yang basah dan kering."

"Ahh, merepotkan."

"Ayolah, ini lebih baik daripada kau membayar denda karena mencampurkan sampah sembarangan."

"Benar juga sih. tapi bukankah itu memang sudah tuga..." protes Teto terhenti saat sesuatu melesat melewati sisi kepalanya.

Wusshh!! Buakk!!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kyaaa!!!!" Teto menjerit keras melihat seekor tikus berukuran lumayan besar terkapar dibelakangnya dengan sebuah high heels tergeletak disebelahnya.

"Lihat? bahkan tikus berkeliaran di tempatmu. Apakah ada saluran air di sekitar sini?" tanya si pelaku pelemparan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sebentar, darimana dia mendapatkan high-heels secepat itu?

"Ada got dibelakang apartemen ini," Teto kembali melirik kearah tikus yang sudah tak bernyawa diantara tumpukan kardus itu.

Tolong, bisakah seseorang memasang sensor mozaik di kepala korban?

"Aku tidak akan heran jika masih ada dua atau tiga ekor berkeliaran disini," komentar Ritsu.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu!" Jerit Teto saat Ritsu memindahkan bangkai tersebut.

"Aku tidak berusaha menakut-nakuti. Tapi serius, tikus got dan lingkungan kumuh seperti ini bukan kombinasi yang baik. ada kemungkinan penyakit Leptospirosis, Salmonellosis, RBF, Plague, HPS, Murine ttyphus, Hantavirus sampai Pes yang bisa menyebabkan kematian jika dibiarkan. ah, kau rapikan saja buku-buku yang ada di meja."

"I-itu... cukup gawat." Teto memindahkan tangannya arah buku yang berserakan di sekitar meja.

"Walaupun kau tinggal sendiri, bukan berarti kau bisa bermalas-malasan. jika bersih-bersih saja tidak mau, kau bisa saja akan melajang seumur hidup." Goda Ritsu.

"Hey, kau ingin memulai perang?" Teto bersiap melempar buku telepon yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah, maaf-maaf," Ritsu mengatupkan kedua tangannya mencoba meredakan amarah Teto.

Beralih kedapur,mereka berdua mulai mencuci semua perabotan kotor yang terlihat menggunung.

"Kau lihat? jangan menumpuk piring dan perabotan kotor seperti ini. air yang tergenang seperti ini bisa dijadikan nyamuk sebagai tempat bertelur. Pastikan kau mematikan keran air ketika sudah tidak digunakan."

"Huum," Teto hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, pembaca mengharapkan lebih kau tau?"

"H-huh apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Jangan terlihat mengantuk seperti itu, rambut bor!" dan dengan sengaja, Ritsu menyipratkan air ke wajah Teto.

"Hyaaa! apa-apaan kau, ekor kuda!" balas Teto.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk bangun!" sahut Ritsu tanpa menghentikan cipratannya.

"Baiklah kau yang memintanya!" Teto mulai menggunakan mangkuk untuk menyiram Ritsu.

Setumpuk perabotan yang belum dibilas hanya bisa menjadi penonton aksi romantisme pasangan yang belum resmi itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Ujar Ritsu lega. Matahari sudah setengah tenggelam saat mereka sadar.

"Salah siapa lantai dapur jadi penuh busa!" sentak Teto tak terima karena harus mengepel lantai sampai benar-benar bersih dari sabun.

"Hahaha, anggap saja pembersihan ekstra," kelakar Ritsu.

"Kau yang mulai, harusnya kau yang mengepel!" sungut Teto.

"Baiklah, cukup. Bagaimana dengan kamarmu? sekalian dibersihkan?" Ritsu membuka pintu kamar Teto

Brakk!!

"Kamar seorang gadis terhubung dengan semesta yang lain. jangan pernah mencoba untuk membukanya!" Teto kelihatan serius soal ini, mau tak mau Ritsu harus mundur.

"Kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri kan?" Ritsu memincingkan matanya.

"Y-ya tentu, T-tentu saja aku bisa, ehehe," Ritsu membungkukkan badannya kearah Teto.

"Kau PASTI akan membersihkan kamarmu kan?" kini giliran Teto yang terpojok.

"Iya, baiklah! aku akan membersihkan kamarku, sebersih dan serapi mungkin. puas?!"

"Hah, baiklah. kita bisa istirahat sekarang," namun baru saja Ritsu meletakkan pantatnya di sofa, "Ah, kurasa aku akan membeli makan malam dulu. kau mau paket makan dari minimarket? aku yang traktir."

"U-un, aku tak masalah," jawab Teto ragu.

Sudah membersihkan rumah sekarang menawarkan untuk mentraktir makanan, apa tidak terlalu merepotkan?

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. kau bisa bersantai sampai aku datang."

"Tunggu, kau pikir ini rumah siapa?"

"Haha, aku berangkat."

"Hey, kau serius dengan pakaian itu?" terlambat, Ritsu sudah pergi dengan pakaian perempuannya.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali ber-crossdress?" gumam Teto tak habis pikir.

Teto melihat sekeliling, ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi sampah, pakaian berserakan dan beberapa serangga yang merayap, kini benar-benar bersih tanpa adanya debu yang mengganggu.

"Hahh, siapa yang sebenarnya perempuan?" lirih Teto sebelum akhirnya terlelap di sofa panjangnya.

END

O'Kei demikianlah fiksi ini berakhir.

(Selesai ditulis 12-11-2017 pukul 23.57)

Yosh selesai!! XD

Ok soal curhat. serius aku harus ngomong apa?

Yah sebenernya sih aku bingung mau nulis tentang apa. awalnya mau nulis tentang Pes/sampar. Soalnya rumahku lama gak dipake, pas aku balik kerumah ternyata banyak tikus lagi kopdar diatas plafon (Dan serius, aku gak tau itu tikus entah cuma kopdar, main futsal, latihan ngedance atau joget wotage-an di plafon, yang jelas mereka ribut banget) tapi rasanya bakal jadi muluk nanti. ya udah aku bikin yang ini aja. Dan entah kenapa aku ngrasa fic ini keluar jalur, XD

Dan seperti biasa, mepet, karena aku emang rada pusing hari ini, Aku batal ikut event RL demi event yang ini (Aku kira deadlinnya hari senin), walau ujung-ujungnya mepet juga. Semoga panitia berkenan, _

Btw, judulnya terinspirasi dari anime MM, episode 6 kalo gak salah, silahkan ditonton kalo anda suka anime humor dengan karakter utama pengidap masocism.

Beberapa sumber yang dipakai,

Penyakit berbahaya yang berasal dari tikus (Kompasiana)

Penyakit akibat lingkungan kotor (mikirbae).

O'Kei demikian yang bisa aku sampein, semoga sukses buat challengenya. Akhir kata, silahkan komentar si kolom yang sudah tersedia,

Jaa na, _


End file.
